paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase and the Police Academy
This story is based on a paragraph in the story Chase's Day Off. Please do not edit without permission. Synopsis This is the story of a young stray German Shepherd, which you know as Chase, and his big sister, Track, and their adventures in a quest to complete their greatest dreams in the police circuit. But with no owners and the rest of the strays laughing at them, will they persevere and accomplish their goals? Or will they chicken out and stay strays forever? The Hardships of the Strays The top of a cardboard box ripped in half, dumping a puddle of water onto the pups sleeping inside, giving them a rude awakening. They spit out the water, and shook themselves off. The older one looked at the box, gave it an angry look, then grabbed it and threw it into the recycling bin. "Stupid box. It couldn't hold out for one more night. It barely even rained, just a light drizzle," she said, as if it was the box's fault that it ripped. Even though she was a stray, she was actually quite pretty. She had black fur, that smoothly merged with the creamy vanilla white fur on her belly, paws, muzzle, and the rings around her eyes. You could tell it hadn't been cut for a while, since her tail looked twice as long as it should, and the fur over her eyes grew so long that she had to comb it over her right eye and it covered it. "Where are we going to stay now, sis?" the younger pup asks his sister. He didn't look anything like his sister. His brown fur was unruly and messy, though you could tell they tried to keep it as neat as possible. Even though it was jagged and not well cut, it was clean and shone in the morning light. He had bangs hanging down from his forehead, which he had to blow out of his eyes frequently. "I don't know, little bro, but we will find something." his sister nuzzled him in reassurance. "How about we try to find some breakfast? I'm starving!" She says, quick to try and brighten the situation. And with that, they headed out of their little dark alley to the others, in hopes to find something to eat. And that's when things started to go wrong. Before they were even three feet away from the entrance, a speeding car shot down the road, splashing them with a lingering puddle nearby. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Stupid cars! Stupid puddles! When I see that thing again, I'm gonna rip its fender off!" The girl said, then shook herself off, along with her brother. The young pup just started to chuckle at his sister's outrage, and the pups continued on their way. They finally made it to a restaurant they frequently visited. The owners of the restaurant were very nice and sometimes gave them some of their left-overs. The older pup scratched on the back door. A young man, who the pups knew was the head chef, answered the scratching. "Sorry pups, I have no food for you today." As he looked down at the saddened pups, he thought for a moment, "Hold on, I will be right back." The man returned inside and came out with a mixing bowl full of water and set it on the ground for them. "Well, it's not food, but it's something." The girl pup said to herself. She and her brother started drinking from the bowl and soon were back on their way. Of course, luck wasn't on their side. Before they got three feet from the back door of the restaurant, the sound of a sputtering engine and the smell of smoke filled the air. "The dog catcher!" the sister said, worried for her little brother, who was terrified. "Come on! Come inside!" the young man said, beckoning them in. They ran inside, where the man maneuvered around the other employees until he got to the fridge. It was a large walk-in fridge, built to hold a couple hundred pounds of ingredients. He walked to a rolling cart of tomatoes, and pulled it out from under the shelf. Behind it was a small door without a handle and a button next to it. The sister pressed the button and the door opened, revealing a small room. They ran into it and the man closed the door. They heard the thunk of the tomato cart hitting the wall, and laid down. The room was cozy, more or less. It was cold, of course. They were in a fridge. There were a few soft pillows on the floor, though they didn't help much. It was at the end of an old heater pipe, so it wasn't as cold as the fridge, but still pretty cold. There was carpet, so the floor wasn't a problem, but the dust trapped in there made the brother sneeze. He had always had a sensitive nose, so it was hard to hide him in places that he wasn't used to. That nose of his had nearly gotten them caught countless times. The noise of the stalling engine slowly faded away, along with the terrible smell. They heard the cart rolling out from in front of the door, and the door opened. The man's kind face appeared and they left the restaurant. The man had known their parents' owner. Their parents. A touchy subject. Their parents had been house dogs that lived in an apartment building. They had both been pure-bred German Shepherds, but you could have never told. They looked so incredibly different from each other, though the brother took after his mom and the sister after her dad. Unfortunately, their owners' had died, and no one else would take them in. They had lived on the streets when they were born, and their mother had died right after the brother's birth, a few years after her own. Their father had been run over by a car about a year ago, so they were still grieving. During the first few months after their father's death, the sister had sort of blanked out, not taking care of herself or her brother. Until the brother had nearly died was when she noticed that he was all she had left, and that she had to take care of him. He often asked about their parents, especially their mom, but most, she couldn't answer. Suddenly, the sky was covered with a blanket of gray clouds, and it started raining. "Oh, that's just GREAT! Curse you, rain!" the sister yelled, but her anger would soon be replaced. "What are we going to do?" the brother asked, and the sister realized that if he stayed in the rain for too long, he could get sick. The last time he had gotten sick, he had caught a common cold, but without any medication or treatment, he had almost died. "Don't worry. We'll find something," the sister said, then looked around. "There!" she yelled. "That bin!" The brother followed her gaze, to find she was looking at a discarded storage bin. There wasn't anything wrong with it, only the niches for locking in the handles had been chipped off, so the owner had rendered it useless. The sister ran up to the bin, which was turned upside down, and tried to turn it over to provide some sort of shelter for them. “Hey little bro, can you lend a paw really quick?” The sister called back, “We just need to turn this over.” Right then, her brother trotted over to help her and with the two working together, they were able to push it over. “Quick get inside before you get sick,” The sister said to her brother, and with him in she climbed in and tried to keep her brother warm and dry. “Now we just have to wait for this stupid rain to stop.” She looked down at her brother who was getting comfortable and starting to doze off to sleep. She nuzzled her brother and laid her head down. "Good idea, little bro, good idea" She said as she started to drift to sleep herself. Their deep sleep was soon interrupted by the rumble of thunder and the flashing of lightning. The brother was the first to wake up. "Sis, I'm scared," he said, shaking his sister to wake her up. "What is it?" she asked groggily, her eyes barely open. "The thunder. And lightning. This is just like the day dad died," he said, bringing back a flood of memories. Then, she remembered. This was the anniversary of their father's death. That's why their luck had been so stinkin' bad. While she didn’t like to think back on that fateful day, she couldn’t help but relate all their misfortune of that day. What were the odds that their luck was so rotten exactly one year after the death of their father? She thought deep for a while, before drifting back to sleep. A few hours later, the brother had woken up and was ready to find some food. The rain had stopped so he knew they should get going. “Sis, the rain has stopped, let’s go find some food.” He said, as he shook his sister to wake her up. “Okay, Okay I’m up,” she said still tired but knew her brother was right. She got up and they were on their way. “I know who may have some food for us.” The sister said as she trotted in front of her brother, and the headed off to see an old friend of theirs. A while later, they were in the entrance of a long, and pretty dark, alley. The sister stood in front and blushed, and the brother rolled his eyes. This was were he lived. His sister's crush since as long as he could remember, and even though he didn't like how his sister acted around him, he was actually very nice and kind, and he always treated him like a brother. The sister blew her fur out of her face, then turned to her brother. "How do I look?" she asked, getting a blank expression from him. "Oh god. Bullet! Are you there?!" The brother yelled out, into the alley, and the sound echoed out. Two eyes suddenly opened and shone through the darkness, like in those scary movies were the monster is hiding in the dark, and the brother smiled. "Bullet!" "The one and only," the dog said, and bent his head down, letting the small pup climb onto his back. He wasn't exactly a dog, but not exactly anything else. He was half German shepherd, half coyote, but all awesome. His fur was the basic coyote color, and his body build was similar, only stronger, and he was one of the only dogs that could dwarf the pup's sister. He was tall, but he was very attractive, and all of the stray girl dogs, and even some of the domestic ones, would faint over him. If runway models could be dogs, he would be one of them. For some unknown reason, his fur was always perfect, but none of his fur was extra-long, so he looked like a normal dog, without bangs or any human-like fur styles. "Hey, Bullet! How are you doing?" the little pup asked. "I'm great, little guy. And how are you, Missy?" he replied, and asked the sister, causing her to blush a dark pink, which was really a dark red under her black fur, as she mumbled, trying to find an appropriate answer. “What the matter little miss, cat got your tongue?” Bullet asked the sister, getting the brother to start laughing. “I’m fine.” The sister said nearly embarrassed. Right then, the brother’s stomach started to growl, as he did his best to hide it. “Sounds like you’re a hungry pup, little dude.” Bullet said. “Well, now that you mention it, we haven’t been able to find food today.” The brother replied, earning a chuckle from Bullet. “Come with me, I have plenty for you two to eat.” Bullet responded as he walked toward his little hide-out. The two siblings trotted back with him. When they got to the back of the alley, they saw what looked to them like a feast. “Wow, how do you get all this food?” the brother inquired as he awed at the edible arrangement that sat before him. “You would be amazed at the stuff people throw away around here, most of this came from trashcans I scouted in the area. To be truthful, Bullet was a very good scout for food. His coyote mix came in handy as an extra strong sense of smell. He was especially good at getting food at night because his camouflage made him nearly invisible in the dark. They ate for the next few minutes, and, naturally, it started to rain. Bullet led them across the street to a nature reserve, and brought them into a hole he had dug in the side of a hill a few days ago. They sat there for a while, waiting for the storm to pass, but it took a long time. Eventually, it turned dark, and since the hole was fairly large, Bullet let them stay for the night. But little did they know that the next day, their lives would change, forever. The Day of the Change Bullet, and the siblings woke up, and walked outside. The nature reserve was a beautiful place, especially in the early morning. The rain had finally stopped, which made the situation a little better. Bullet and the sibling walked around the reserve admiring its beauty and calm nature. “Is anybody else hungry?” Bullet asked the two siblings, who both nodded in agreement. “Good, because I’m starving.” They quickly went back across the street to Bullet’s hideout, where what was left of their “feast” from last night remained. After a quick breakfast, the siblings started on their way to who knows where. The brother looked behind him, and saw Bullet start to head back to his hideout alone. “Sis, would it be okay if Bullet came with us?” The brother asked his sister. “Yes!” she replied extremely quickly, which she tried to play off afterward. But her brother gave her an awkward look, then shook his head and headed back toward Bullet. “Hey Bullet, would you like to come with us?” The brother asked. “Sure, little dude! I can come with you guys, be right there.” Bullet responded back. And soon all three pups were on their way, little did they know what lurked for them ahead. After a while of walking, Bullet and the siblings arrived at a dog pound. The sister smirked at the brother, and the brother to Bullet. Bullet looked at them with a confused look. If this place was their biggest fear, then why would they come here, of all places? They bent down, and Bullet followed suit. "Okay, on three. One, two..." the sister said, making Bullet wonder, "What?" "Three!" and with that they went charging in. They burst through the doors, scaring all of the people in the main lobby. The sister ran past the main counter, and in that split second, the brother jumped onto her back, then onto the desk, and barked in the attendent's face, causing her to fall back into her chair, and onto the floor. All the noise caused the dog catcher to come out, his net in hand. He swiped multiple times, but missed every single time. After about 50 tries, he caught the brother in his net and hung him up in the air, about 5 feet off the ground. Bullet noticed this when the brother cried out, and bounced off the side of the desk, and leaps under the net, biting the bottom off and catching the brother on his back. They, along with the sister, ran into the back room and Bullet howled, causing all of the caged dogs to bark along. Then, out of nowhere, a raccoon jumped through the window and came up to Bullet. "Okay, unlock as many cages as you can," Bullet said to the animal. "Okay, but you owe me big-time," the raccoon said, waving his finger at Bullet. "Fine, consider it done," Bullet finished, and with that, the raccoon started unlocking the cages. In the meantime, the dogcatcher had gotten a new net, and had made it into the back room. Just when he was going to swing his net, the freed dogs jumped on top of him, since they had all been freed by the raccoon, who was now jumping out of the window he had come in from. One of the dogs barked at the trio, telling them to leave before they got caught, and they obeyed without haste. They ran as fast as they could, but only to the other side of the street, and they watched about a dozen dogs, including the one who told them to leave, run out of the pound. After the dogcatcher came out after them, they ducked behind a bush, and as soon as he was gone, they broke out in laughter. "Oh my goodness! I love a good jailbreak", the girl said, rolling on her back. "You said it, sister!" her brother said, jumping on top of his sister's belly. "I never knew that could be so much fun!" Bullet laughed, barely able to compose himself. The trio started to walk away from the pound in the opposite direction than the dog catcher. They went to the riverside that was just across the park from the pound. Through the park they found a stick and decided to play a game. They would throw the stick into the water and whoever got to it first made a point. It was a game that the siblings had played often with their father, but not as much after his accident. The siblings had nearly forgotten how the game was played. When the game started to get boring and tiresome, they tried to think about what else to do. “Why don’t we play tag?” Bullet suggested, but the siblings didn’t really welcome the idea. “Why don’t we find some food?” The brother asked. “But we just had breakfast only a few hours ago.” The sister reminded her brother. “Oh yeah.” The brother said. “I know what we could do, come with me.” Bullet said, and quickly trotted toward town. They stopped in front of the dog park, causing the siblings to look at their coyote friend strangly. He simply smiled at them, and ran inside. He ran up to a tree, and scratched the bark. "He's crazy," the brother mouthed to his sister, and she nodded in reply. Then, out of nowhere, an acorn was tossed out of the thick leaves of the tree, and hit Bullet in the head, who yelped in reply. The mysterious figure moved around, which you could tell because of the russling of the leaves, and chucked another acorn, which Bullet quickly, and very impressively, caught, and threw, and very hardly, mind you, back to the place where it had come from, and a yelp was heard. The figure fell out of the tree, and hit the ground with a loud thunk! It moaned as it got up, and the siblings could tell it was a canine of some sort. The sister eyes widened in surprise as she noticed what it was. "Is that a San Joaquin kit fox?" she asked, eyes wide. "Sí. Soy uno de esos," the little animal, who was obviously a female, responded, causing the sister to raise an eyebrow. "What did she say?" "She only speaks Spanish. I don't know why, she just does," Bullet responded, "She said 'Yeah, I'm one of those'." "Oh, okay. But they only live in California. What is she doing in a dog park?" “He vivido aqui desde que era un cachorro.” The fox said in reply, leaving the sister still pondering as to what she said. “She said that she has lived here since she was a pup. This is where she grew up.” Bullet commented back to fill in the gaps left in the sisters head. The fox nodded as Bullet finished to relay that what he said was true. “Oh, okay.” Was all the sister could say. The sister marveled at the distance this fox had to of gone, given their distance away from southern California. "Cool, do you want to play a game with us?" The brother asked the fox "Si. Vamos a jugar un juego." The fox replied. "Yes, Let us play a game." Bullet translated for the pup. They ran through the park, catching random frisbees, crashing random picnics, the ones that only had adults, since they didn't want to hurt the kids' feelings, and, at the end, sitting down in grass and singing random songs that they remembered the lyrics of. A favorite of the sister was when Bullet sang the song "Animals" by Maroon 5, half because she liked the song, half because Bullet was the one who sung it. The little fox didn't sing, but she was just as fun. For the brother at least, since she spent half of her breath scolding the sister in Spanish for trampling a small dog they had gone by, much to the dislike of the sister, since it very closely seemed like Bullet was the one scolding her. It was already midday, and they were all starting to get hungry. Instead of going to Bullet's stash, they decided to take a hunting lesson from the little fox. As they ate three rabbits, which everyone but the sister had successfully caught, a pile of berries, which the fox had gathered, and a wide assortment of other things, which the sister had gathered, a conversation sparked. "Hey, what's your name?" the brother asked, directing his question to the fox, who smiled shyly. "Mi nombre es Sofia," was her meek response, and the brother raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that name a normal English name?" he asked, to which Bullet responded. "It can be, but not always. It can be pronouced in Spanish just as easily, and when it's spelled with an 'f' instead of a 'ph', it's in Spanish." "Oh, okay." And the conversation stopped. Between the brother and Sofia, at least. The two older dogs kept talking for a while, laughing and blabbing their hearts away, but the younger ones, who were about the same age, stayed quiet, until Sofia broke the silence. "Que es tu nombre?" she asked, and even though the brother didn't speak Spanish, he understood the question. "I-I don't have one. Neither does my sister. Our owners died before they could give us names, or, if they did, we can't remember them," he responded, tears in his eyes. Sofia noticed her mistake, and put her paw on his back as a sign of comfort. "Perdon que pregunte. Pero, por que no solo te pones un nombre?" she asked, even though she really didn't mean the last part, she didn't think that he would understand. "I don't think someone can just give themselves a name," he responded, surprising her, then continued, "And no, I don't speak Spanish, but I've been through this conversation enough times to know what you said. And next, you'll say 'Oh. Okay.', and then we both stop talking." She looked at him in pity, that was was she was going to say next, but now, she knew what to do. "Toda va estar bien... Chase." At the sound of a name, his ears perked up. Had she given him a name? "You think that would be a good name for me?" he asked her, and she smiled, and motioned to the rabbit bones that now littered the ground. He had chased all of those down, hadn't he. He smiled, then looked at her. Her eyes widened as he pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned. "Thank you, Sofia," he said, nearly crying. "De nada, Chase." Their excitement did not last long, the sky quickly started to darken with clouds. “puede comenzar a llover.” Sofia said “There is not enough room in my den for everyone, where are we going to go?” Bullet asked the group in general. Right then the sister looked around and noticed that everyone was starting to leave the playground. She looked at it and noticed that the bridge would supply ample coverage for everyone to stay dry until the rain stopped. And figuring they would not be disturbed due to the rain. “What about under the bridge over there?” The sister quickly pointed out, motioning toward the playground. As the others followed her gaze. They all ran under the bridge and found a place to relax for the time being, and not a moment too soon. As soon as everyone was under the bridge, the rain started coming hard and fast. Bullet started to chuckle. “lo que es tan divertido?” Sofia asked. “It’s raining cats and dogs as the humans would say.” Bullet responded at the irony of four canines hiding from the rain. This caused The brother to start to laugh followed by his sister. As they pups sat under the bridge, they started to get tired, and one by one they drifted off to sleep. Unknown to them of the dangers that lurked around them. Out of the darkness came the familiar sound of a sputtering engine and the smell of smoke. "W-what?!" Chase said groggily, waking up from the noise. He sniffed the air and smelt the putrid black smoke. "Oh, NO! Wake up! Guys! Wake up!" "What is it? Bro? That you? Go back to sleep," the sister replied sleepily. "Hurry up! It's the dog-catcher!" "What!? The dogcatcher?! Wake up, you guys! Wake up!" Bullet and Sofia slowly started to wake up, “Cuál es el problema?” Sofia asked “The dog catcher is here, we need to hide. Quick!” the brother said while trying to hurry everybody up so they didn’t get caught. All of a sudden, the noise stopped and the smell of smoke dissipated, but they knew the dog catcher was still there. The sister twitched her ear as she heard a vehicle door open then close. The brother could sense the danger they were all in, but tried his best to stay calm. “Hold on, I smell something.” Bullet commented, still tired, “Wait, not someTHING, someONE.” As all the pups looked behind them to see the face of the dog catcher, his net in hand. "RUN!!!" Chase yelled, and they all turned and began to run away. The dogcatcher swung his net at them, and missed Sofia by an inch. They ran and ran, and eventually, they ran no more and the rain had stopped. "I. Think. We. Lost. Him." Chase said between pants. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a net came and snatched up Chase from behind. The dogcatcher. The sister ran after them and the man stopped in the back of the truck. He stood there, and when she leaped to reach Chase, he moved the net and she went tumbling into the back of the truck. "NO!!!" Chase yelled, but as soon as he was going to be thrown into the back of the truck, Bullet jumped up and ripped the net. Then, he turned to attack the man. Chase ran into the bushes and watched as the world seemed to slow down. Every detail was so clear. As Bullet leaped, the man pulled something out of his pocket. Something small and silver. A gun. He lifted it so it was aimed for Bullet's face and he fired. He didn't hit Bullet head on, but he skimmed the eye. The force threw Bullet back and into the truck. Sofia was nowhere to be seen. The man slammed the back of the truck and got into the driver's seat. It wasn't until the man started the car that Chase broke out of his paralyzed state and ran after the truck. "No," he said to himself, running slowly. "No!" he yelled to himself, running faster. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he yelled after the truck, running as fast as he could, but coming nowhere close the speed of the truck. Bullet and his sister were barking and howling. He ran after the truck, following it from the sidewalk. But eventually, the truck began to turn onto the highway. "NO!" Chase called out, stopping on the edge of the sidewalk bordering the highway. "CHASE!" called out his sister. "SIS! BULLET!" "I LOVE YOU! TAKE CARE! WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN! I PROMISE!" "SIS!" "BYE!" she called as the truck started to go off the ramp and into the lanes. "NO!" "I LOVE YOU!" "I love you, too," Chase whispered. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Chase howled, and plopped himself onto the sidewalk in defeat. Then, he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He started crying. And he cried for a while. All he wanted at that moment was to cry. And not just for his sister. He wanted to cry for his mom, he wanted to cry for his dad, and he even wanted to cry for the poor strays he knew. He felt people's stares on his back, but paid no heed. All he cared about was crying. It wasn't until then that he noticed it had started to rain again. What were the odds? Even the sky was crying. Then, at that moment, he decided he would have to start all over again. It was the only thing he could do. He would shove those thoughts to the back of his head. He would forget he ever had a sister, he would forget he ever met his father, he would forget he had ever known about his mother. He would just be another orphan pup that had been abandoned by its parents. And he would drill that thought into his head so deep, that he would believe that it was the truth. He would forget who he was. But there was one thing he knew he was. Alone. And with that solemn thought, he cried himself to sleep. Tomorrow, he would just live another normal day of his life. Tomorrow, none of this will have ever happened. New Beginnings Chase woke up. The sun was still covered by clouds and the ground was still wet. He was still on the sidewalk, dripping wet. He got up, and stretched. What an odd place to sleep? Why did he sleep here again? Then, the events of the previous day crashed down on him like a tsunami. His legs lost all strength and he collapsed to the ground. He felt terrible. He couldn't move, and for a while, he felt like he couldn't breath. He couldn't breath, he couldn't blink, he was totally immobilized. It even felt like his heart had stopped beating. Then, a small mouse scurried over to him, and pulled on a clump of fur that it grabbed. "OW! What was that for?!" Chase exclaimed angrily, darting up. The mouse squeaked in response. "OH! Well, I guess I was paralyzed. Thanks for helping me!" The mouse squeaked some more. "Oh really? I didn't know you were an orphan. Well, guess what! So am I." The mouse kept squeaking, then turned away to leave. "Wait! I know you have to find food, but maybe you can come with me. You know, to keep each other company." The mouse squeaked in delight, and hopped onto Chase's back. Chase stood up. Hm. Maybe now he wouldn't be so alone. The dual had walked down the block a ways. A rumbling was heard and the mouse stared looking around. “Haha, don’t worry little guy, that was just my tummy; it tends to rumble like that when I get hungry." Chase had said to calm the mouse, “What do you say we start looking for something to eat?” The mouse squeaked along and Chase began to trot down the sidewalk. After a while of browsing through the city, they found an alley where a bunch of food had been stored. They quickly ate their fill and set off again. Author's Note: We are full aware that the squeaking of the mouse - who's name will soon be announced - might be confusing. However, we want you to know that that is the point. Post what you think the mouse is saying in comments. When we get enough responses, we will choose the best one and publish it in the story. Thank you for your support. Avalanche-Snowstorm/Foreverpawpatrol419 Author's Note: 'We're sorry due to the lack of updates, but we have both been very busy lately. Simply wanted to inform you that the story will continue. Soon, you should be able to start recognizing specific places, even if they are not referred to in the same way. Thank you for your support. Avalanche-Snowstorm/Foreverpawpatrol419 '(To Be Continued)